


Imitates Life

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Phone Sex, RPF, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee BDSM-y pornlet.  References to bondage/rough sex/the filming of that <a href="http://smuchshypush.tumblr.com/post/69142106867">tied-up-Kurt scene</a> from 5x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitates Life

It starts at seven in the morning with Chris texting him a picture that a crew member had obviously taken for him with his phone: Chris on his belly on Kurt's bed, trussed up like a turkey and grinning at the camera with the caption: "This is my life and these are my choices".

Another picture follows an hour later, same set up but this time with his hands free and Will can see his painted toes and bare legs and the swell of his ass in a pair of briefs and it's obvious that he'd taken the picture over his shoulder. The text reads, "How are your knot tying skills?".

Will has known about this since Chris got the script—the scenes with the half-naked Santa that Kurt flirts and makes out with were filmed last week—but he still feigns surprise with the reply, "Should I send home for my boy scout badges?" and Chris' comeback is, "If there's a bondage badge I will be forced to change my whole view of that organization."

But at lunch, it's less funny and more heavy breathing. Chris calls him from a bathroom sounding wrecked and when he asks what's up Chris answers, "They left me alone for like, a half hour, and I sort of reattached the leg and wrist ties?"

"Oh," Will breathes.

"Which was—probably not the best idea."

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking hard right now."

"Jesus, you tease."

"Thought about you there with me, straddling my ass and fucking me with my legs and wrists bound up, not able to move, just—taking it."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"I need to come," Chris breathes, and Will can hear his hand moving now, "or make an ass out of myself in front of everyone."

"Is that what you want, love? Want me to tie you up so tight that you can't move, can't do anything but take my cock, want me to use your ass until it's sore?"

"Keep talking," Chris says, panting, "there are people outside and I—"

"Fuck you so hard, make you feel good, stretch you open until you can't feel anything but me inside of you."

"Oh, god, yeah."

"Twist your pale little wrists until they bruise, spread your cheeks out around my dick. Maybe leave you like that, just pull out and watch my come drip out of your ass but not let you move until I'm hard again, then just slide back in through the mess and fuck you again, make you come rubbing against the bed with your hands pinned to your back."

"Oh _fuck_ I'm gonna come," Chris whispers, wrecked and throaty, and Will is so hard he can't think but he wants to take care of Chris more than himself. "Want that, Will, want you to use me, tie me up and fuck me, just like that, fuck me, fuck me— _oh_ —"

He listens to Chris come, his own cock making a tent of his sweatpants, and feels the satisfaction of a job well done even through the phone, and even though he hasn't even touched himself yet. He can't help but grin stupidly. "Mm, better?"

"When I get home—"

He smiles, pressing a hand down over his erection. "I've been ready for that since I answered your call."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I highly recommend [this fic](http://secretsfromhome.tumblr.com/post/69218591830) as a continuation/companion piece to it. :)


End file.
